


The Rest of My Life

by WolfaMoon



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, F/M, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: When one is learning to fight but finds love instead? AU





	The Rest of My Life

The Rest of My Life  
Wolfa Moon  
Summary: When one is learning to fight but finds love instead? AU  
Disclaimer: Nope.

TROML

They were meeting the bloodsuckers to learn how to fight these younger, new vampires. So the first time she stood in front of them she felt it. Dammit. She had wished for this. There came a bunch of growling as the vampire leader stepped back, concerned.  
“Edward,” Carlisle questions. They are suppose to be working together. Jacob comes toward them first. The white wolf slowly following the red wolf. “What is going on?”  
“She imprinted.” Edward informs Carlisle nodding to him. “On you.” Carlisle looks shocked. Sam growls. Leah growls back. Turning so she is standing in front of Carlisle. Moving cautiously he stands beside her.  
“I know this is unexpected but we don’t have much time.” Looking to all the wolves. Forever the diplomat. “Please, we need your help.” Sam snarls twisting his head.   
“He concedes.” Edward informs the Cullen clan.  
“Jasper.” Jasper steps forward At Carlisle words. Leah moves step in step with Carlisle as he moves toward Esme. Alice gasps. Edward turns toward his parents. Carlisle has an arm around Esme and is scratching Leah between her ears.   
The lessons move on and so does life. 

TROML

Leah paces outside the Cullen’s house. Jacob comes up beside her. They both look up as Edward comes out to the landing of their house.   
“Carlisle,” he calls over his shoulder. The patriarch comes out from the house.  
“What is it?” Edward motions to the wolves. Leah stares at him. Carlisle looks over and smiles at her. “I see.” Looking at the wolves. “What does she want?”  
“To go for a run.” He looks over his shoulder into the house. “Go, Carlisle. We’ll need you at the top of your game.”  
“Ok,” jumping over the railing he lands and runs up to them. Leah feels all a glow when he comes up beside them. Jacob pushes her. She nips back at him before Jacob goes running off. “So just you and me?” Leah nods. “Ok, let’s go.” And the two head off.

TROML

Esme comes out to stand beside Edward.  
“They just left.”  
“I know.” Esme replies sadly.  
“He won’t leave you.” Edward informs her.  
“He will if I am not here.” This has her son turning toward her. Esme smiles at him. Raising a hand to caress his cheek. “I know when one of my physics see something bad and try to hide it.” Edward moves to comfort. “No, shh. Will Carlisle be happy with the wolf?”  
“Alice can’t see because of the wolf.”  
“What did she see?” Edward looks down and away. It hurts to know the future sometimes. It hurts more than he desires it not to become true. Yet Alice’s predictions have a great majority of coming true. Yet if it does.   
“Carlisle, holding a little girl.”  
“His?”  
“I don’t know. But the girl turns into a wolf and that is as far as Alice saw.” Esme smiles. Edward frowns as he hears Esme thoughts on Carlisle having a child without her. She returns to inside the house.

TROML

The End


End file.
